Fighting for Justice
by Subwayboy3424
Summary: Sequel to The Station Square Police Brutality. Sonic and his friends seek for justice for his brother Manic after a horrible incident in Station Square. Rated T for violence and language.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor any of it's characters. They belong to SEGA.**

 **Fighting for Justice**

 **Chapter 1: Spreading the News**

It had been a few hours since the incident involving Manic and the police had occurred. And it was being reported all over the news.

 _"Manic the Hedgehog, brother of Sonic the Hedgehog, was beaten by police officers under thought he was armed with a gun."_ said one news report.

 _"Video of the beating has been going viral online. It has sparked outrage among many people and protests that are currently happening outside of City Hall right now."_ said another news report.

 _"The SSPD facing many questions after a video has gone viral of a police beating of Manic the Hedgehog, famous for being the brother of Sonic."_ said another news channel.

Meanwhile in the hospital, a spokesman from the Station Square Police Department said this to Sonic and the other people in the room where Manic was recovering from his injuries.

 _"Should we consider suing the police department?"_ said Sally.

 _"I think we should let this go to not escalate things further."_ said Knuckles.

 _"Knuckles, I think we should sue. This is a case of some cops not doing their job right. Look at Manic. He's bruised all over and the incident's all over the news. People are protesting outside City Hall."_ said Sonic.

 _"I think it's best we have a quick vote."_ said Vector.

Before anything else was said, a police spokesman walked into the room.

 _"Hello & good evening." _said the spokesman. _"I am here to tell you that since no weapon has been found in Manic's bag, we will not be pressing charges against him."_

 _"Thanks for the update, but I want to let the officials of the SSPD know that were still deciding what to do with this case."_ replied Sonic.

 _"Alright then. I'll wait outside the room. Inform me of your decision so I'll send the information down to the mayor and police chief."_ said the spokesman.

 _"Okay."_ said Sonic.

Meanwhile, the protests at City Hall were intensifying. Minute by minute, more people were showing up by the dozens. There were signs like "END POLICE BRUTALITY" and "NO MORE CORRUPT COPS". Some got involved in scuffles and were arrested by the police. At the hospital, Cream was asking Sonic a question while he discussing the options.

 _"Will Manic be okay?"_ said Cream.

 _"He'll be okay."_ replied Sonic. _"Don't lose hope."_

 _"Sonic, back to discussion."_ said Sally.

 _"Right..."_ said Sonic.

 _"So I believe a lawsuit would get these officers indicted for what they did."_ said Sonic.

 _"What about the evidence?"_ asked Tails.

 _"I'll have to plan that out."_ replied Sonic.

 _"Don't forget Manic's physical condition."_ Amy added in.

 _"Oh yeah, that too..."_ said Sonic.

 _"Let's put it to a vote."_ said Bunnie.

Sonic had a close thought about it. He walked around the room for a while, talked with Sally about the matter, and said the following.

 _"Okay, we'll do it."_ said Sonic.

 _"Guys, we are doing a vote. For those who want the police be sued, raise you hand now."_ said Sonic.

Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, Amy, Vector, Cream and Rouge raised their hands.

 _"Those who don't want a lawsuit, raise you hand now."_ continued Sonic.

Knuckles, Espio, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze raised their hands.

Sonic counted both votes, and the decision was final.

 _"Alright, lawsuit against the police it is."_ said Sonic.

He went to the hospital room door to notify the police spokesman of the decision.

 _"Okay."_ said the police spokesman.

 _"Thank you."_ said Sonic.

 _"Your welcome."_ said the police spokesman.

Afterwards, he walked out of the hospital and onwards to City Hall. He made his way through the crowd of protesters entering the main entrance of the Hall. Minutes of his entrance, he went through multiple metal detectors, and headed straight for the mayor's office. He walked into the room; he saw the mayor and police chief speaking to each other to inform the two of them of the decision.

 _"Do you have anything important you want to say to us?"_ said the mayor.

 _"Apologies for the interruption, but Sonic is suing the police department."_ said the spokesman.

 _"Oh shit."_ said the police chief.


End file.
